


More Ferret Tales

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The continuing adventures of a Ferret in his brave endeavours to assist Mr Sherlock Holmes in his work.  (When he, the Ferret, not Holmes, is not stuck in a pipe).





	1. The Flying Ferret

It is not often I enter our rooms in Baker Street to find a sloth half hanging out of the window.  I accordingly stopped and looked enquiringly at the Ocelot, who was watching the proceedings with a quizzical air.  
  
“We thought it would be wise to have a run through, before we joined you and Mr Holmes in your activity this evening,” the Ocelot said.  I noted he refrained from mentioning burglary, although this was undoubtedly what we were planning on doing.  “It was just as well, for we have found a minor problem with the original plan.”  
  
I walked over to the window to see what had happened.  
  
“If I reach down into the pipe with my front claws and brace my elbows on the sides I think I should just have enough leverage to pull him back out,” the Sloth explained.  He then raised his voice and added, “Although it would help if the party concerned co-operated slightly more.”  
  
“He’s sulking,” the Ocelot said, “because someone,” – here Mouselet twitched her whiskers – “said it was all his own fault and he shouldn’t be so fat.”  
  
“It’s true,” Mouselet muttered.  
  
“Maybe, but in the circumstances it’s not very helpful,” the Ocelot replied.  
  
By now I had understood what had happened.  The plan was for the Ferret to crawl along one of the narrow pipes which led to the study we wished to enter and retrieve the key, so those of us who would not fit into the pipe could go in by a more conventional entrance.  Only it appeared the Ferret was also too wide for the pipe.  It was perhaps fortunate there was a similar pipe outside our window and we had therefore discovered the flaw in the plan whilst we still had time to come up with an alternative.  
  
After a good deal of effort and rude words from the Sloth, the Ferret was finally released.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” said Inky.  “It might be possible to use a sort of lever to catapult the Ferret onto the top of the study window.  It’s a sash window, so the impact should cause the top pane to slide down a little, sufficient for even that ferret to squeeze his way in.”  
  
The Ferret bristled slightly at the implied slur, but since his fur was already rather ruffled following his rescue from the pipe it wasn’t really noticeable.  
  
It seemed a reasonable suggestion and we set about constructing a suitable mechanism.  It needed to be portable, easy to set up and quick to dismantle.  Fortunately, with the Sloth’s ability in engineering and Inky’s eye for detail, we were able to build something we felt would fulfil the criteria.  All that remained was to test it out.  
  
Which was why, when Holmes entered the rooms somewhat later, he was hit in the chest by a flying ferret.  



	2. Just One Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Ferret succumbs to temptation, but Holmes does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LJ's Holmes Minor monthly prompt "Temptation"

Much to Dr Watson’s surprise, the plan worked, as the Ferret was able to get into the study via the window, and retrieve the spare key, which he then pushed through the letter box for Holmes to use.  
  
Aware they wouldn’t have much time, Holmes and Watson quickly scoured the room for evidence, Holmes pocketing various small and apparently insignificant items, whilst Watson made a note of several diary entries.  
  
Meanwhile, the Ferret had been nosing around by himself.  On a small side table he found a plate with some sweets.  After the difficulties he’d had that afternoon in the pipe he knew he shouldn’t be eating snacks, but they looked very attractive, and he was sure one wouldn’t make any difference, especially considering all his subsequent exertions.  
  
He ate one, and started to feel slightly strange.  
  
***  
  
Watson, when he had finished his notes, looked up and said, “Holmes, we may have a problem.”  
  
“Oh, where?”  
  
Holmes looked at the Ferret, who smiled broadly back, before turning in a sweeping circle and falling off the table.  
  
While Watson hurriedly picked the Ferret up and pushed him into his bag, Holmes looked at the table.  Cautiously he picked up one of the sweets and sniffed it.  
  
“I presume he’s eaten one of these.  I doubt it will do any permanent damage and it could be quite instructive to see the effects.  Somerville is certain to notice one tablet is missing, so it won’t make much difference if I take a second.”  
  
“You’re not proposing to try it yourself?”  
  
“No, rest assured Watson, that temptation is behind me.  But it would be interesting to find out the composition.  I’ll just close the window and we’d best be off.”  
  
As they left Holmes pulled the front door shut with sufficient force they heard the lock snick behind them.  
  
***  
  
The Ferret was listening to a brass band playing.  The band began to march and he was invited to march with them and join in with the tunes they were playing.  He strode out ferretfully and began singing at the top of his voice.  He was having a wonderful time.  
  
***  
  
“Watson, it would appear the contents of your bag are trying to sing.”  
  
“What do you expect me to do about it?  The whole bag is shaking.”  
  
“We’d better go home through the back lanes.  That way you’ll be less noticeable.”  
  
Then, just as they saw a group of evening revellers heading their way, the noises from the bag grew louder.  
  
“It’s no use, Watson, we’ll have to sing as well and try to drown the Ferret out.”  
  
They sang most of the way back, because, every time they thought they could stop, someone else would appear.  
  
Finally, as they reached Baker Street the Ferret fell silent.  
  
“Thank goodness for that.  In future, Watson, if you must sing those awful rugby songs, make sure the Ferret is nowhere within earshot.  Mrs Hudson would not have been amused if she had heard us.”  


 


	3. The "Grace Newton"

The Ferret woke up and groaned.  His head was aching and his legs felt as if he’d run for miles.  He opened his eyes and saw Mouselet looking at him.  
  
“Don’t say a word,” the Ferret muttered.  
  
“I wasn’t going to,” Mouselet replied.  “There’s some milk in the saucer.  Drink it, it might make you feel better.”  
  
The Ferret rolled in the direction of the saucer.  It was too much effort to get onto his feet, so he contented himself by rolling his head a bit further until it was lying in the saucer and then lapping the milk from there.  When he’d had enough he rolled back and realised the fur on his face where it had been in the saucer was damp and rather sticky.  He ought to wash it, but the thought of moving his front paw sufficiently made him groan.  
  
Mouselet looked at him.  “Blotting paper,” she said.  She dragged a sheet of blotting paper over from the other side of the table and positioned it beside the Ferret’s head.  He rolled onto it and went back to sleep.  
  
He woke again to hear Holmes saying, “Quick Watson, I can see Lestrade walking down Baker Street.  I imagine he’ll be coming to consult us about the apparent break-in at Somerville’s house last night.  You’d better move the Ferret.”  
  
“Do you think Lestrade will notice if I put him on the shelf?” Watson asked.  
  
“Probably not a good idea,” the Ocelot said from Holmes’ bedroom doorway, “he’ll be bound to roll over and fall off.”  
  
“What about your room then, Holmes?”  
  
“That’s the worst place he could be,” Holmes replied.  “There are far too many things in there he could get into trouble with.”  
  
“In which case,” Watson said, “there’s nothing else for it.”  He opened a deep drawer in his desk and placed the Ferret into it.  He pushed the drawer almost closed, but left sufficient gap for the Ferret to breath.  
  
They let Lestrade in, who gratefully took a seat, before saying, “We’ve been called to Somerville’s house.  He’s complaining there’s been a break-in, but won’t tell us what’s been stolen.  Normally people are only too happy to give us a list of things which have gone missing, even if some of them turn up later, but he’s adamant there’s been a theft, but refuses to give us any details.  How are we supposed to look for the items if I don’t even know what they were?”  
  
“Maybe they’ve been ingested,” Holmes suggested.  
  
The desk drawer seemed to rattle slightly.   
  
Lestrade looked in its direction, but then shook his head and continued, “Somerville insists entry was made via the study window, which doesn’t make any sense.  No-one could get in, even in the dark, without running a very good risk of being seen.  When I pointed this out, he maintained the window had been opened and suggested it might have been a rat.”  
  
The desk drawer rattled so loudly Lestrade couldn’t ignore it.  
  
“Mice,” Holmes said.  “Mrs Hudson has been complaining about them recently.”  
  
Mouselet slipped out of her hole and waved a paw at Watson who said, “She’s right. Look there’s one.”  
  
Mouselet scuttled back into her hole, leaving her tale out long enough for Lestrade to see it.  
  
“Hmm,” Lestrade muttered.  He didn’t sound entirely convinced.  
  
Hurriedly, Holmes said, “So what do you expect me to do, Lestrade?  Even I need somewhere to start, and you don’t seem to have provided anything.”  
  
“We have our suspicions about what Somerville’s doing, but there’s no proof whatsoever and we are therefore forced to treat him like any other member of the public.  Unless you can give us a clue as to where to look.”  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Esme brought in a telegram.   
  
Holmes read it through and said, “The _Grace Newton_ is coming into dock this evening.  However, I doubt you’ll find anything if you board her once she’s docked.”  
  
Lestrade looked at Holmes and then said, “Maybe I’ll have a word with Thames Division and suggest they take a look at her as she enters the estuary.”  
  
“What reason will you give?”  
  
“I’ll think of something.  Rats, perhaps?”  The drawer rattled again, and Lestrade left, chuckling.  
  
Watson opened the drawer and the Ferret emerged.  “I am Not A Rat!” the Ferret said.  
  
“We know,” Holmes said, “but even Lestrade would have been very suspicious if I’d said, ‘actually it was probably a ferret’.”  
  
***  
  
A few days later there was a short item in the _Evening News_ which reported: Acting on an anonymous tip-off, Inspector G Lestrade and members of the Thames Police Division boarded the _Grace Newton_ and took possession of a considerable proportion of the cargo.  In addition four crew members who were found shackled together in the hold were released.   
  
Watson read the article out to Holmes, who nodded and said, “I understand from Lestrade that Somerville is currently assisting the police with their enquiries.  And he said to send his regards to the rat.”  
  
The Ferret chittered in annoyance.  



	4. Problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LJ's FFFC Challenge #17.07

It was, the Ferret felt, somewhat problematic.  He could continue with his mission, head upstairs and reconnoitre the first floor rooms before returning to meet Dr Watson, who was ostensibly visiting a sick patient in a nearby house.  That would probably provide Mr Holmes with the information he needed.  
  
However, there was also the problem of the body lying halfway up the stairs.  Holmes hadn’t mentioned the presence of a strange body and the Ferret was fairly sure he would have done so if he’d known about it.  He had, after all, told him about the expected occupants of the rooms: husband, wife, two daughters, plus a son currently away at school.  The younger children and the servants had rooms on the floor above, which was reached by a staircase at the back of the house, and not of any interest.  
  
No, the Ferret thought, Holmes would have included the body if he had expected it.  The question remained, should he continue with his original task, or should he investigate the body.  The Ferret came to a decision.  There was nothing of particular urgency in regard to the rooms.  He had been told to look at windows and the placing of the major items of furniture, but nothing which would be moved around from day to day.  
  
The body, however, would not be a permanent fixture and therefore it seemed sensible to find out what he could about it.  The Ferret trotted up to examine it.  He had seen a painting in the hallway which had depicted the family gathered around a piano.  Even though the picture had been painted a few years earlier (the children looked younger than the Ferret understood they should be now), the man in the picture was clearly not the same as the man lying on the floor.  
  
He was not a servant, being dressed in a similar fashion to Dr Watson and Mr Holmes.  There was no sign of a hat, and he was not wearing an overcoat.  And, the Ferret reasoned, strange people do not just lie on other people’s stairs.  The man wasn’t dead, but clearly wasn’t just taking a nap either.  
  
He put his nose in the jacket pocket and removed a piece of paper.  Maybe this would be A Clue.  There was a slightly strange smell about the man. The Ferret wasn’t sure what it was, although strangely it reminded him of the doctor’s medical bag.  He was just wondering what to do next when he heard the front door open.  
  
Quickly he grabbed the piece of paper with his teeth and scurried upstairs, where he hid behind a chest to watch what happened next.  
  
“I put him on the stairs,” one man was saying.  From what the Ferret could see this resembled the man in the portrait and was presumably the householder.  “There was less chance of someone catching sight of him.  Get him out of here as quickly as possible.”  
  
“Where do you want us to take him?”  
  
“Oh, somewhere down by the docks should do, but make sure he’ll be found.”  
  
“No problem, guvnor.”  
  
The man waited until the two other men had left, carrying the unconscious man between them.  He then locked the front door and headed towards what the Ferret took to be his study.  Quickly, the Ferret ran downstairs and round to the back of the house, exiting the same way he had come in.

 


	5. Easter Bonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to okapi for a brilliant prompt

The following day Inspector Lestrade called in at 221B.  Holmes listened to his concerns and he and the doctor expressed their best wishes that Lestrade’s sergeant, found late the previous evening near the docks, make a speedy recovery. 

“I think it would be wise, Lestrade, not to send any of your men in by themselves for the moment,” Holmes said.  “Jenkins was lucky, another man might not be so fortunate.”

“I understand that, Holmes, but I cannot wait too long.  I certainly have no wish to put any of my men in unnecessary danger.”

“Give me until the end of the week.  My methods may produce results where yours cannot.”

“Very well, Holmes.  But make sure you keep me up to date with what you learn.”

“Of course, Inspector.”

As soon as Lestrade had left Watson said, “You failed to mention the Ferret saw Jenkins last night.  And I am sure you could have found a way to pass the information on without going into details.”

“I know.  But if I had done Lestrade would have been obliged to search the house, which would further neither of our purposes.  In the meantime, we need to find out about this St Cuthbert’s Hall, which was the address written on the paper the Ferret brought back.”

Holmes was searching through his scrapbooks looking for any relevant information when the Sloth exclaimed, “Got it!  I knew I’d seen something on St Cuthbert’s Hall recently.”

“Can we make use of it?” Watson asked.

“I’m sure we can,” the Sloth replied.  He read from the latest edition of _The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated_.  “Next Wednesday - that’s tomorrow - there will be a Pets’ Easter Bonnet Parade, with prizes for the best bonnets.  Entries on the day.  If Mr Holmes goes, in disguise of course, he’ll have the perfect opportunity to look round.”

“And given the sort of people who enter their pets in Easter bonnet parades, no-one will notice someone looking a little odd,” the Ocelot added.

“There is nothing odd about my disguises,” Holmes said huffily.

“Doesn’t pets mean dogs and cats?” the Ferret said.

“And ferrets,” the Sloth said. 

“I am Not A Pet!” the Ferret complained.

“No,” the Ocelot replied, “you will be going in disguise as a pet.”

“He’ll need a proper bonnet,” Mouselet said.

“Can’t we use one of the dolls’ bonnets?” Holmes asked.

“If this disguise is going to be convincing, then the bonnet has to be of a good standard,” Mouselet said firmly.  “We can use one of your pocket handkerchiefs; the ones Mrs Hudson double starched when you mentioned some of your cuffs looked a little off-white.”

Holmes muttered something, and went to fetch a handkerchief.

Watson placed the sewing basket on the table and Mouselet began nosing through it.  “Right,” she said, “Ferret, do you want yellow or green ribbons?”

***

The following day, Holmes set out, looking like a retired clerk, whose main interest in life was his beloved ferret, who he was carrying in a shopping basket.  The bonnet had been carefully wrapped in paper and made into a separate parcel, because no-one trusted the Ferret not to sit on it on the way.

Once they reached St Cuthbert’s Hall, Holmes explained rather nervously he’d never entered his ferret for anything before, but it seemed such a lovely idea, and as his sister had helped with the bonnet he thought he’d come.  He was shown to a circle of wooden chairs and told he could sit where he liked, with the others who had already arrived.

Holmes sat down and the Ferret sat on his lap.  Holmes then placed the bonnet on the Ferret’s head and struggled with the ribbons.  The Ferret had been unable to decide between yellow or green ribbons, so in the end Mouselet had combined the two, but it did make tying them somewhat tricky.  The Ferret rolled his eyes as Holmes second attempt failed, but finally he succeeded and the Ferret sat up proudly.

Mouselet had done herself proud.  Apart from the ribbons, there were scraps of lace and she had wired in some artificial flowers and leaves.  The Ferret had wanted a multi-coloured bonnet, but Mouselet had insisted keeping to the two colours would be far more refined.  The final touch came when Dr Watson had picked a few primroses, which Mouselet expertly attached. 

The judges arrived and circled round the contestants.  Apart from the Ferret, there were five dogs, three cats and one rabbit, whose young owner was sniffing because her pet had eaten half the decorations from its bonnet.  The Ferret sat up tall and turned his head so the bonnet could be admired from all angles.  He refrained from biting the judge who held his finger slightly too close (one of the cats did that instead).  The dog which growled loudly whenever the judges came too near its owner was disqualified.

After conferring the judges came to their decision.  First prize, consisting of a certificate, a medal and a small bar of chocolate, was awarded to Holmes and the Ferret.  Holmes stuttered out some words about how surprised and happy he was to receive the prize – the stuttering was mainly due to trying not to laugh at the Ferret preening himself for having won – and then gave the chocolate to the rabbit’s owner.

As they started to leave, Holmes said to the Ferret, “I really want to see what’s behind that door.  The one at the back of the hall.”

They stopped and Holmes put his shopping bag down, ostensibly to rearrange the contents.  At that moment the door opened and the Ferret shot through, before it was closed again.

“Oh dear,” Holmes exclaimed.  “My ferret!”  He pointed to the door, and added, “He ran through there.”

A thickset man said, “Don’t worry, granddad, we’ll get him back.”

“He’s not very good with strangers, he bites, you see.”

A yell, and a stream of rude words from behind the door appeared to confirm this fact.

“All right then,” the man said, “I’ll take you in.  Don’t hang around, get your ferret and leave.”

Holmes hobbled his way down the corridor and picked up the Ferret.  As they left they heard the door being shut very firmly behind them.

Once they were well away from the hall Holmes straightened up and began to walk briskly towards the bus stop.  “You know you didn’t have to bite anyone quite that hard,” he said.

“He was trying to touch my prize winning bonnet,” the Ferret replied haughtily.

 


	6. The Bathing Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subject matter is courtesy of Okapi.
> 
> Written for DW's Drabblezone prompt "What are you complaining about now?"

“I really don’t see why …”

“Don’t talk, dear, it’s hard enough getting the sizing right, without your head moving every few seconds,” Aemilia Vole said.

She continued pinning the piece of material around the Ferret’s head as she spoke.  The force with which she inserted the pins convinced the Ferret it would be wiser to stay quiet.  For the moment.

Finally, Aemilia deemed herself satisfied, and the Ferret continued, “Why I need to wear a bathing cap.”

“All the best people do,” Mouselet replied.

“And that colour.  I don’t think it suits me at all.  It’s a washed out purple.”

“Violet, dear, like the flowers,” Aemilia corrected him.  “It’s a lovely delicate shade.”

“I don’t do delicate.”

“We know that,” Mouselet said.  “But if you’re taking part in a bathing tableau you need to be correctly dressed.”

“About that.  What else am I going to be wearing?”

“I have plans for the most adorable bathing costume,” Aemilia Vole said.

“What?” the Ferret spluttered.

“Violet with pretty pink ribbons,” Mouselet added.

“You are not serious.”

“She isn’t,” Aemilia agreed.  “Her outfit will be the one with pink ribbons.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

“Yours,” Aemilia added with a smile, “will be violet.”

 


	7. Tableau by a Pool

“Right,” Sherlock Holmes said, “you know what to do?”

“We are to observe the people at the reception, so we can identify the man, or woman, who takes the sapphire necklace and replaces it with the fake one,” Mouselet replied promptly.

“The necklace is forming the pool for the tablet we are to be part of”, the Ferret continued.

“Tableau,” Mouselet corrected.

“Correct,” Holmes said.  “The tableau will be set up just before the exhibition doors are opened.  You will need to remove one of the original animals and the Ferret will take its place.”

“Only one?” Ferret queried.

“No-one will notice an additional small mouse.  And fortunately Grierson, who should have been arranging the tableau, has unaccountably been arrested for brawling last night and the replacement only has very general instructions.”

***

Dr Watson discretely let the Ferret and Mouselet out of his bag as close to the exhibition room as he could manage, and the two of them scampered inside, carrying their outfits.  It didn’t take long for them to identify the tableau they were to infiltrate, which was set up at one end of the room, where it was designed to create attention.

Quickly they crossed the room and climbed up.  After a brief discussion they decided to remove a squirrel with a rather mangy looking tail, and with a bit of pushing and pulling knocked it into the gap at the back of the stand.

They then got into their costumes.  Mouselet quickly dressed and was trying to ensure her bathing cap was at a properly jaunty angle, when she realised the Ferret was in difficulties.  Mouselet’s bathing costume was a one-piece affair, and the ribbons threaded through it enabled her to easily tighten the costume to fit.  The Ferret’s costume had been made in two parts, due to the difficulty of accommodating his tail.  Aemilia had then added tiny hooks and eyes to hold it together.  The Ferret seemed to be struggling to connect the two halves.

“That’s because you’ve got it on backwards,” Mouselet said.

The Ferret looked down at his bloomers.  “They look right,” he said.

Mouselet sighed.  “The bloomers are, otherwise you wouldn’t have got your tail in.  You’ve put the top half on back to front.  The pretty ribbon goes at the front.”

“I thought the ribbon was for pulling the top in to fit my sleek body.”

“No, that one’s for decoration.  The others are to tie you together, in the vague hope the two sides would meet.  Try again and I’ll do you up.”

In the end Mouselet resorted to a knee in the Ferret’s back and pulling hard.  “There, I’ve done it at last.  What did you eat this morning?”

“Just breakfast.  And my mid-morning snack.  And the fat from the bacon which Mr Holmes trimmed off his rasher.”

“No wonder it’s a tight fit.  If all else fails, just don’t breath.”

“Quick, there’s someone coming.”

Mouselet froze in place, one paw hanging down, as a lady in a large feathery hat stopped to admire the tableau. 

“How very clever, see the little mouse is testing the warmth of the water before stepping in,” she said admiringly.

As soon as she had moved on, Mouselet took the opportunity of stepping back and assuming a pose she could maintain for some time.  Mouselet and the Ferret waited quietly as various people walked past.  Most were impressed with the arrangement and commented on the beauty of the sapphire pool.

Suddenly they became aware of a commotion at the far end of the room.  The original arrangement had been for them to indicate to Holmes when the swap had been made.  He would then join them so they could identify the thief, and Inspector Lestrade, who had been persuaded to accompany Holmes to the exhibition, would arrest him, or her, before they had a chance to pass on the stolen goods to their accomplice.

But now it was apparent Lestrade had had to escort the man at the centre of the commotion out of the room, and would therefore be unable to apprehend the thief.  The Ferret saw Holmes cast a glance in his direction and realised it was up to him to act.  If the thief couldn’t be caught in time, the theft would need to be prevented.

The Ferret lay down on the necklace and pretended to be swimming backstroke.

“How very imaginative,” someone remarked to a man who the Ferret recognised as the owner of the house he had visited where he’d found the unconscious sergeant on the stairs.

“Indeed!” the man said.  Turning on his heel he made his way rapidly out of the exhibition room.

The Ferret maintained his position for the rest of the afternoon, occasionally changing his front legs, but most of the time apparently content to float on the pool. 

Finally, just as the last of the visitors were being encouraged to leave, Holmes slipped over and said, “Quick, into my pockets.  The owner himself has arrived to pack up his tableau, and he will most certainly notice you two were not part of his original design.”

As the Ferret went to stand up, he caught one of the ribbons of his costume on the necklace.  He tugged to free himself and the costume completely undid.  Holmes hastily picked up the Ferret and bundled him and his outfit into his pocket.

Once outside Holmes went to find Watson, and tried very hard to keep a straight face when a voice from his pocket announced, “I think my bloomers have split.”


	8. Tiger, Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DW's Watson's Woes "Improvise" prompt

Having foiled the plot to steal the necklace once, Holmes knew there would be a second attempt.  It was unlikely the thieves would try to take the necklace from the strong box it was held in – security was too tight – so it was a matter of waiting until it was put on show again.

Nearly three weeks later, Lestrade arrived one afternoon with news.  “The Rajah of Kolvanur will be visiting at the end of next week.  There is to be a grand reception at Hallam House and the gardens will be open to the public to enjoy a taste of India.  The necklace is sure to go on display – it will be the final opportunity for it to be seen before its new owner takes it to America.”

“And the final chance for our thieves to secure the necklace whilst it is on English soil,” Holmes added. 

Holmes and Lestrade conferred.  The gardens would be open for three days, and Holmes was of the opinion the thieves would make a trial attempt on the first day, which would allow time for the theft itself on the last day, when they would have had opportunity to learn more about the security.  It was agreed Dr Watson would visit the gardens on the first day to observe as much as he could from there, whilst Holmes donned a disguise and made his own observations.

Everything was going to plan.  Watson was enjoying looking at the various displays, which brought back some of his good memories of India.  There were various samples of food available too, and he would occasionally put his hand in his pocket to let the Ferret try them as well.  Watson took care not to give the Ferret anything too hot and spicy, not wishing his furry companion to suddenly leap out and make a dive for the ornamental fountains.

Then Watson realised someone was looking straight at him.  The man spoke to another, and the two of them headed in Watson's direction.  Watson wasn’t sure of their intention, but had no wish to stay and find out what it was.  Hurriedly he slipped between two of the stands displaying Indian wares and into a small tent.

To Watson’s consternation he could heard one of the men say, “I’m sure he came this way.  We’ll have to check the tents.”

In the middle of the tent was a tiger skin rug.  On one side was a black garment which resembled a monk’s habit, plus a black hooded cloak.  Watson rapidly pulled them on then lay down with his face towards the side of the tent.  The Ferret, meanwhile, had clambered out of Watson’s pocket and gone to explore the rest of the tent.

The tent flap was opened, and one of the men came partially inside.

“Can you see anything?” the other asked.

“One of the actors from the pageant thing they did.  He’s asleep.  And a dead tiger.”

“Really?  Let me see.”  The second man came inside the tent.  “Here, kitty, kitty.  You can’t bite me now, can you?” he said, putting his hand inside the tiger’s mouth.

Something bit him, and he yelled.  Watson half sat up, and began to mutter curses in Pashto.

Both men instantly retreated, and Watson heard them complaining about all things Indian as they headed back the way they had come.

He sat up fully and looked at the Ferret, who was crawling out of the tiger’s mouth.

The Ferret grinned, showing off his teeth to good effect.  “What now?” he asked.

 


	9. Well Dressed Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DW's Holmes Minor's 'Stitches' prompt

“Are you sure about it?” Mouselet asked Aemelia Vole.  “I thought the Ferret said he needed a peacock outfit.”

“No,” Aemelia replied.  “Dr Watson explained what they wanted, and Mr Holmes drew a sketch.  The Ferret needs an Indian style robe, I believe it’s called an achkan, in a peacock blue colour.  That’s the material there.”  She pointed to a square of material on the table.

“Oh, is that peacock blue?” Mouselet said.  “I thought it was turquoise.”

“I think it is.  But the actual peacock blue material was real silk, and therefore not suited to the Ferret.”

Mouselet nodded.  “Quite impractical,” she agreed.

“Then on the back I shall embroider a peacock.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.  Isn’t he supposed to be wearing a turban as well?  I saw him trying to tie one, he nearly managed to strangle himself.”

“Dr Watson is going to make the turban and then hopefully you can stitch it in place and add some elastic to go under his chin.  It won’t be very authentic, but with any luck it will stay on his head.”

“Yes, I can do that,” Mouselet replied.  “So, if the Ferret isn’t going as a peacock, what exactly is he going to be?”

“He’s a string puppet.  He’ll have little strings round his legs and he’ll do a dance.  Dr Watson will look as though he’s operating the strings, but all he will have to do is move the handle around a bit and the Ferret will do the rest.”

“Well, I suppose it won’t be any worse than the barrel organ and the monkey,” Mouselet said.

Aemelia looked doubtful.  “I’m not so sure about that.  Mr Holmes has also bought a proper puppet, a camel, which the doctor is going to operate with his other hand.  If we have time they’d like us to make a saddle cloth and hat for the camel.”

Mouselet rolled her eyes.  “Somehow I can’t see this being a roaring success.  But at least the doctor should start out with some beautifully dressed puppets.”

Aemelia laughed.  “In which case, we had better get on with our task.”


	10. Ferret: Action Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Okapi, with love

Holmes inspected the scene.  The necklace was on display at one end of the marquee, just to one side of a small stage which had been recently erected.  The necklace was currently being guarded by two men, but when the stage performance was in process they would be standing back to enable the Rajah to have an uninterrupted view of the play.  It was at this point Holmes expected the attempt to be made to steal the necklace.

A second display stand was joined to the one where the necklace was displayed.  Watson had taken up his position behind the stand, where he would be almost entirely hidden, with just his hands being visible when he operated the puppets.  Holmes placed the camel onto the table in front of the stand, and the Ferret hopped up beside it.  Holmes then looped the strings round the Ferret’s legs and passed the puppet handles up to Watson.

“Right,” Holmes said quietly.  “You know what to do.”

“We provide the entertainment while the performers are taking their place on the stage,” Watson whispered back.  “Do you think we can have another practice?  It didn’t go all that well last night.”

“No, there are too many people around.  All you need to do is move the camel across the table.”

“I haven’t quite got the leg movement yet.”

“Don’t worry.  The Ferret can push the camel about a bit anyway.  I must go; people are starting to take their seats.”

Watson slotted the puppet handles on a couple of conveniently placed hooks and the camel lay flat on the table.  The Ferret settled himself down with his head on the camel.

When the invited guests were all seated, Lord Hallam came up and introduced the Rajah and a government minister.  The Rajah responded briefly to express his gratitude at the welcome.  The minister began a long speech.  The Ferret started to snore, but woke when Watson pulled sharply on one of the strings.

Finally, there was a scattering of applause and Lord Hallam introduced the play.  “But first we hope you enjoy our puppets,” he said.

Watson lifted the camel onto its feet, and the Ferret slowly stood up and bowed.  He turned around so everyone could admire his robe.  He then went to the head of the camel to lead it across the table.  Nothing happened, so the Ferret grabbed hold of one of the front legs with one paw, and, holding the head with the other, tugged hard.  The camel began to move.

“Typical camel,” Lord Hallam said.  “Stubborn as anything.”

Thus they made their way across the table, with the Ferret pulling and pushing and occasionally kicking the camel.  When they reached the necklace, the Ferret made the camel kneel down by the simple expedient of kicking its front legs out of the way.  There was a round of applause (much more enthusiastic than for the minister’s speech) and the audience turned to watch the play.

Partway through the play the Ferret realised a sharp knife was being pushed through from the back of the stand, close to where the necklace was displayed.  The Ferret looked around.  He could see Holmes who didn’t appear to have noticed anything.  The Ferret watched as the blade slowly came through; whoever was inserting it was obviously moving carefully so as not to make a noise.  The Ferret looked back and saw Holmes had now seen the blade, and there was a look of consternation on his face.  The Ferret understood; whoever was responsible would have been visible to the doctor unless something had happened to him.

Holmes quietly got to his feet and nodded at the Ferret.  The Ferret nodded back.  He had heard Holmes and Inspector Lestrade discussing what they would do if an attempt was made to steal the necklace.  They had agreed they would have to be discrete, any major alarm would cause the audience to all stand up and the thieves would easily be able to escape into the crowd.  It would take Holmes and the inspector a short time to come round the marquee to where the thief was, meanwhile it was up to him to delay the thief.  Quickly, the Ferret removed the puppet strings from around his legs.

Someone was pushing their fingers through the hole made by the knife.  The Ferret reached up and bit hard, being careful not to get in the way of the knife.  There was a muffled cry from behind the stand and the knife slipped, cutting through the thin cord on which the necklace was strung.  The Ferret led go of the finger as the hand was forced through the gap and reached for the necklace.  Unaware the cord had been cut, the hand still scooped up most of the jewels before the Ferret could react again, but two sapphires fell onto the floor.

The Ferret’s bravery was tempered with a degree of self-preservation.  He was liable to get hurt if he attacked the fist.  However, inspiration struck him.  Whoever was attached to the hand clearly couldn’t see exactly what they had hold of, so he pulled the camel’s strings over the fingers.  The man (that much the Ferret had worked out, it was a man’s hand) felt the strings and trapped them with his thumb.  Then, thinking he had hold of the necklace he pulled his hand back through the gap.  At which point the camel became stuck.

The sound of the camel hitting the back of the stand caught the Rajah’s attention.  He saw the camel being jerked up and down and then must have realised the necklace had gone.  “My lord!” he shouted.

Not wishing to be caught up in what was about to happen, the Ferret hopped onto the ground.  He spotted the two sapphires which had fallen off the table, so he quickly removed his turban, stowed the jewels inside, and replaced the turban on his head.  Then he scampered out to watch the events from a place of safety.

***

It was a little while later that the Ferret trotted into a tent where Dr Watson was resting on a camp bed.  Holmes was with him, but otherwise they were alone.  Inspector Lestrade had accompanied the thieves back to Scotland Yard, and Lord Hallam had taken the Rajah into his house for tea.

“I’m sorry, Holmes, I failed to notice anyone coming up behind me,” the doctor said.

“Not your fault, old boy,” Holmes replied.  “You were concentrating on the puppet show.  Which was what they were relying on.  They chloroformed you in the same way they chloroformed Sgt Jenkins the other week.  I should have thought of that myself.”

“Lestrade said the necklace cord was cut.  Did they find all the jewels?”

“They won’t know that until the jeweller has restrung them.  One has been sent for and should arrive in the next half hour.”

This was the Ferret’s cue.  He bounced up onto the camp bed, bowed extravagantly, and with a flourish removed his turban.  The two sapphires fell out.

“Ah, Ferret!  The hero of the hour.  I had thought you must have been involved,” Holmes said.  “The bite mark on Rawlinson’s hand looked remarkable familiar.  I presume the camel was your work.”

“Of course,” the Ferret replied.

Watson sat up.  “All things considered, I would say this went rather well.  And even Aemelia will be happy; just give your achkan a good brush and it should be as good as new.”

The Ferret twirled round and preened his whiskers.


End file.
